Osmund Saddler
Lord Osmund Saddler, simply known as Osmund Saddler, is the leader of the religious cult Los Illuminados and the main antagonist of the video game Resident Evil 4. He was voiced by , who also played Gnasty Gnorc in the Spyro the Dragon franchise, Agent Smithson in Disney's Recess: School's Out, the Dragon in Disney's Timon & Pumbaa, Tim Scam in Totally Spies, Lord Hertford in the 1996 animated version of The Prince and the Pauper, and Samuel in Disney's Tarzan. History Background Saddler is a mysterious bio-weapons research chief who somehow learned the existence of Las Plagas, parasitic organism which served as the focus of Los Illuminados' worship. Not much is known about his past, other than the fact that his non-Spanish name betrayed his status as an outsider and he had obtained enough materials for bio-weapons research along with resources to fund a paramilitary organisation, all of which is necessary to revive Los Illuminados cult. Some time before the year 2004, Saddler met Ramon Salazar, the castellan and ancestor of the Salazar family that had sealed the Las Plagas within their castle. Taking advantage of Ramon's isolation and loneliness, Saddler used his charisma to convince the eight castellan that his ancestor had committed a great sin by sealing the Las Plagas and stopping the Los Illuminados, leading to Salazar resolving to undo the seal placed on the Las Plagas parasites to atone for his ancestor's "sins." Now with Salazar's backing and fortune, Saddler hired workers from the nearby village to mine the parasites, which had been fossilized and seemed dead. However, the spores from the fossil still lived and when the miners breathed them in, Las Plagas developed within them many years later. Following this discovery, he established a large research complex and military base around ancient ruins on a nearby island to study the Plaga and over time genetically-engineered as many as three new species, which were significantly more difficult to be removed from the host; Recessive Plagas (plaga strain that took over the host), Master Plaga (which endows the host ability to mutate at will as well as command over hosts of Recessive variant), and Queen Plaga that can asexually produced more eggs. Since then Saddler was able to infect people with the parasite by injecting them in egg form into the people, using this to turn all of the villagers into his cultists. He also injected himself with a Master Plaga, so that he could mentally control the cultists. Saddler then set out to take control of the world with his parasites and when Jack Krauser brought him the U.S. President's daughter, Ashley Graham, a plan began forming in his mind. He planned to infect her with one of the parasites, then send her back to her father for a ransom, so that she would infect the president as well, putting the U.S. under Saddler's control. He would then proceed to Infect the rest of the world with Las Plagas, allowing him world domination. However, Leon S. Kennedy was sent in to retrieve Ashley and managed to get into the Los Illuminados' church, where he freed her. It was then that Saddler showed himself and explained his plan to Leon, before having some of his cultists attack them, though they escaped. Later, when Luis Sera, one of Saddler's researchers, tried to gave Leon a Master Plaga sample, the cult leader appeared and killed him, then took the sample, though Luis did give Leon a pill to suppress the control of the parasite inside him (if the eggs had not hatched, the medication would have killed the egg). Saddler appeared before Ashley and Leon a number of times, using his powers to control their increasingly Plagas infected bodies. He later sent Jack Krauser to try and kill Leon, but did not fully trust him and only wanted a way to be rid of him. After Ashley was recaptured, Saddler brought her to an island full of parasite controlled mercenaries, with Leon hot on his trail. When the agent tried to rescue Ashley, the cult leader used his powers to control his body, but Ada managed to distract Saddler long enough for Leon and Ashley to get away and use a device to remove the Plagas from their systems. The agent then confronted Saddler for the final time on a platform above the island, who attempted to control him again but Leon revealed that that would not work anymore. The cult leader mutated into an enormous spider-like monstrosity and battled Leon, but was destroyed with a rocket launcher that Ada gave him, brining an end to the Los Illuminados. Powers and Abilities Due to the Master Plaga in his system, Saddler is able to mentally control anyone infected with a Las Plaga parasite. It also mutates him to grant him superhuman abilities, as seen when Ada shot him, only for him to move the bullets through his body and eject them from his hand. In his mutated form, Saddler is able to deliver extremely powerful strikes and is strong enough to pick up and throw steel girders. However, the eyes on his body serve as weak points of sorts. Quotes }} Radio Conversations First call with Saddler *Leon: I hate to break it to you but Salazar's dead. *Saddler: Yes, it seems that way. *Leon: Saddler, why don't you give up and let Ashley go home? *Saddler: Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate. *Leon: Saddler, your small time. *Saddler: (laughs) Writhe in my cage of torment, my friend. After battling Krauser *Saddler: Enjoy the reunion with your old friend? *Leon: As a matter of a fact, I did. *Saddler: Wonderful. I wouldn't want to feel that my special guests on the Island feel unattended. *Leon: Guess I'm supposed to thank you, right? *Saddler: Ah...I have an idea. Since your here, why don't I introduce you to IT? IT will keep you busy. *Leon: Can't remember the name? A senior moment, perhaps. *Saddler: (laughs) Enjoy the fun. After defeating Krauser *Saddler: So, it seems you killed Krauser too. How should I return my appreciation? *Leon: Wha? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you! *Saddler: What are you talking about? Did you really think I was going to trust an American? To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you, thats no longer neccessary. *Leon: You were just using him right from the start! *Saddler: Oh, I must hand it to you... you've demonstrated a bit of promise by killing Krauser. When your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete, I'll have you serve as my guard. *Leon: Unfortunately, I'm going to decline your generous offer. I have prior engagements. *Saddler: Hmph. Enjoy your smart mouthing while you can. After Mike's death *Saddler: Oh, I'm sorry, Leon. *Leon: Saddler, you bastard! *Saddler: It's nothing to get all upset about. Don't tell me you've never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence, it's the same thing. *Leon: What'd you say? Insects lives doesn't compare to Human lives! *Saddler: When you acquired this power, you will too understand. *Leon: Guess it's another good reason to get this parasite out of my body. *Saddler: I wish you luck. Main Game Notes Our Mission The real power of the United States lies in three areas. The Justice Department, the Administrative Bodies, and the Military. In order to take control of these areas, we must influence the minds of the people who advise the President. After this is done, the rest of the departments will quickly fall under our sway. If by chance the United States figure out our plan, the damage caused should be minimal. We will still be able to conquer the Country as planned using our backup plan. Once we control the Country, we will use their international influence to our advantage. The rest of the world will fall swiftly. As already stated, if the first plan doesn't go as smoothly as expected, we'll proceed with our secondary plan. By sending in our special forces we will infiltrate the country from within. Fear and chaos will spread through the nation like a virus. It's only a matter of time before the Country loses its stability. At that time, when they're most vulnerable, we will strike. Rejoice my Los Illumanidos; the world shall soon be cleansed. Our Plan Because of that agent we lost Chief Mendez and Ramon. Nevertheless, everything will proceed according to plan. I must admit however, the loss of my loyal men is a bit disheartening. But I will deal with it. Replacing that loss will not come easy. I must choose wisely; for the Plaga reflects the conscience their hosts. If chosen poorly, they could betray me. I need men who will swear their allegiance to me. I've learned my lesson when Sera betrayed me. I will not make the same mistake again. In this important hour, I cannot and will not have anyone stand in my way. Gallery 522208-art 18 large.jpg Osmund Saddler.jpg Osmund Saddler.png Master Saddler.jpg|Osmund Saddler's final transformation. Master Osmund Saddler.jpg Trivia *Saddler is the only Plagas carrier not to have red eyes, a characteristic of all others infected with the parasite. However, this may be because he is the only carrier of a Master Plaga. *Saddler is the first Resident Evil main villain with no relation to the Umbrella Corporation. *His staff may be part of his Plaga infection, since it is organic in nature, fleshy with moving tendrils, and when he mutates, it becomes a tentacle that replaces his right hand. Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Egotist Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Fanatics Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Paranoid Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Parasite Category:Mutants Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Undead